


Best Night Ever

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Infidelity, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, fancy dress up, partially dressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before and after Pansy's best night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Night Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nearlyconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/gifts).



The enchanted hairbrush moved through Pansy Parkinson’s hair, smoothing out its dark length, almost as well as a house-elf. Pansy motioned with her wand, banishing the brush and coiling the hair up into an elegant knot at the base of her head, without a hair out of place.

She pursed her lips and smiled, pleased that red lipstick did not smudge at all. Still smiling, she turned on the spot. The bra, knickers and stockings were all gossamer-thin creations of silk and the gown hid them entirely, but she knew they were there.

Tonight’s ball was going to be fun.

-

Pansy lay flat on her back in the hotel bed, panting. Her face was glossy with sweat. Her makeup, ruined. The hair had been the first to go. His fingers had combed it and gripped it hard. Her lipstick was smudged and she’d left most of it smeared over his cock and balls.

Her shoulders were red where teeth and lips had torn the gown off her body. One garter had snapped and the stocking had tangled around her knee. The other hand been laddered to pieces when she wrapped it around him as he’d pounded away between her legs.

-

He didn’t lie in the bed next to her. He sat in an armchair with his feet on the corner of the bed. The partially unbuttoned dress shirt; the only thing he was still wearing, was discoloured with sweat. He looked at her, swirling the glass of firewhiskey that he was nursing.

The bottle was on the dresser next to him with a second tumbler already filled with whiskey. A simple golden ring lay between them.

Emerald eyes glinted as he saw what he’d made of her. The worry in them was quickly swallowed up by his steadily widening smile.


End file.
